I'm Back
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: She couldn't believe it. He was there; standing just a few feet away. She had tried for so long to get back, and now...now that he was there; looking into a shop window, and she didn't know what to do. 11/Rose, and Amy/Rory.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: I'm Back**_

_**Author's Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfic for Doctor who. I'm sorry if it's bad, and sorry if it seems to out of character.**_

**xDoctor Whox**

She couldn't believe it. He was there; standing just a few feet away. She had tried for so long to get back, and now...now he was there; looking into a shop window, and she didn't know what to do.

Rose took in a shuddering breath as she felt her eyes begin to sting with tears. She took a step forward then froze as a red headed girl and a slightly short boy walked up to her doctor.

Then again, he wasn't really hers anymore was he?

She watched as he turned; a big grin on his changed face. He was different, yes, with floppy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a bow tie too-maybe that was his new leather jacket or trainers-he was wearing tweed as well, in fact, his outfit looked like it belonged to an elderly instead of his now younger looking self. He was still the Doctor-she could feel it-like a nagging in her mind. It was the same one that got her to her original universe after..._he_...died.

Rose felt the tears try to come again but forced them back. She spent enough time mourning, twenty years to be exact. Rose almost laughed; the type of self-deprecating laugh that sounded painful, but was able to bite that back too, keeping her face carefully blank. Instead, she continued to watch the new, new, new doctor. Rose took in everything she could: how he stood, the expressions on his face, the lightness yet darkness in his eyes, even the little movements that he didn't seem to be aware of.

She suddenly heard his laughter and her heart fluttered with the sound. He seemed happy without her there.

She bit her lip harshly.

Maybe she shouldn't go to him. She could be ruining whatever he had with his new companions. Her heart battled against her mind with that idea, even as she ached to just run to him and hold him tight, never allowing him to leave her again. She took another shuddering breath and forced herself to step back, her eyes never leaving him.

Then, almost like he knew that she was going to leave again; he turned. His eyes locking with hers. She could see those beautiful green eyes widening and his mouth slowly open in disbelief, but she couldn't take it; she ran.

**xDoctor Whox**

The Doctor laughed as Amy teased Rory again. He grinned as the newly wed couple teased each other and he couldn't help but to think of _her_. His special pink and yellow human. The one he had to leave those few years ago. He felt himself begin to frown but stubbornly kept the smile on his face.

Suddenly, he felt a nagging in the back of his mind. Someone was watching him. This time, he began to frown as he turned but then a sharp gasp left him as he stared at the one person he never thought he would see again. It was _her_, looking the same as she did the second time he left her. Dyed blond hair to her shoulder blades; same brown eyes flecked with gold. The Doctor felt his mouth go dry as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

She couldn't be here! It was impossible! This couldn't happen! This was...this was cool! Brilliant! Fantastic! His hearts squeezed with the urge to run over and grab her before she could disappear. His beautiful pink and yellow human was here again!

"Ro-," he began without realizing that he was speaking; taking a step forward when she suddenly turned, and ran.

"Rose!" he called out, feeling frantic as his legs suddenly moved without him thinking about it. He ran after his human, not even hearing Amy or Rory call his name.

His blood pounded in his ears as his respiratory system activated. The vastness of his mind only having one thing going through it and that was her.

'_Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose!_' he thought, and it was the only thought in his mind.

His eyes were locked on her back, stinging as he hadn't had the nerve to blink, as if she would disappear from his sight the moment he would.

"Rose!" he called out again, feeling a dread overcome him as she turned a corner into an alley.

He picked up speed; the dread turning to horror at the thought of her not being there when he got to the alley. He turned the corner; almost slipping as he did, and came to a dead stop as his eyes landed on her.

She was just standing there; her back facing him. He felt the urge to go and turn her so his eyes could feast on her face, and the overwhelming need to have her in his arms again. His hearts danced in his chest as his gaze traveled up and down her body.

**xDoctor Whox**

Rose panted softly as she stared at the alley wall; her irrational fear leaving her. He must still care for her; he ran after her after all. Then again, maybe he was just worried that the worlds could be in danger again. Rose almost wanted to laugh at herself; where was the strong woman who worked for Torchwood, battling hostile aliens and making peace with friendlies. Still, she could feel his burning gaze on her back.

"Rose?" the Doctors voice came, he sounded hesitant yet..hopeful.

She wondered if he knew he sounded like that.

Rose straightened her shoulders and slowly turned around; an easy smile appearing on her face. Not that she felt like smiling, at least, not until she looked at the Doctor. Her smile grew a little at what she saw; he looked so anxious; reminding Rose of an eager little boy.

"...Hello again, Doctor," Rose said; she felt the urge to say the Doctor's real name but she reminded herself that this wasn't the same Doctor. It wasn't the Doctor she had been married to for fifty-five years.

"Rose...," he said her name like a prayer as he stepped closer

"You're here...but, why are you here? Where is handy? How are you here?" He suddenly nodded; his almost invisible eyebrows furrowing

"Yes, that's the million dollar question, _How are you here?_. I closed the breach didn't I? Or is it still open? Is there something wrong? Are we in danger? Are_ you_ in danger? The dimensions aren't going to collapse again are they? I'd rather not go through that again, wasn't the funnest time I've had. It kind of hurt too." He frowned slightly but to Rose, it looked a little more like a pout.

Rose couldn't help it; she began to giggle. He was still the same. Still the same man who loved to ramble. She smiled happily at the Doctor as he smiled fondly at her.

"Don't worry Doctor. Everything is fine. There is no danger this time. The breach is closed, and John...that was his name, John Noble-Smith...He is not here." Her smile turned sad but the urge to cry, thankfully, did not come.

**xDoctor Whox**

He couldn't help but to grin. It was his Rose! His Rose was here! And there was no danger of her being here either! But then his mind caught up with the conversation.

"What? Why?" he asked as his first questions; they flew out of his mouth before he really had the time to think. Suddenly, his mind caught onto one word she said.

"Wait...'was'?" He frowned, getting a bad feeling.

Her smile was sad, causing his hearts to squeeze again. He didn't like seeing Rose sad; he hated it.

"He is gone...has been for twenty years now," Rose said slowly; letting the information sink into the Doctor's head.

"Twenty? That's...but you...," he stuttered, fumbling with his words.

It couldn't be! Rose-his beautiful and so sad looking Rose-still looked twenty herself. His brows furrowed again and he felt a misplaced hopefulness in his chest.

"How..How long has it been?" he asked

"Eighty-five years," she replied

His eyes widened again, and he stepped towards Rose. He felt a sadness fill him now. Eighty-five? That would mean that she is alone now, but, how was she still so young looking. By all rights, she shouldn't be alive anymore; his Rose was human. Wasn't she?

The Doctor walked towards Rose slowly; his eyes never leaving her as she didn't move. Finally, he stood in front of her, barely an arms length away. He lifted his hand, and gently cupped her cheek. He stroked her cheek softly; gazing into her eyes as she leaned her face into his hand.

"Rose-," He began but stopped as she reached up and held his face within her small hands.

Rose smiled softly and gently pulled him down. She rested her lips on his and kissed him slowly. Even though he was probably going to hate her for this; she needed to kiss him at least once. She had always wanted to.

Rose began to pull away as the Doctor never responded to her lips, but then gasped softly as he grabbed onto her tightly; kissing her back with a fierce need. She wrapped her arms around his head; digging her fingers into his dark colored hair.

A warmth rushed through her body, slowly turning to fire as the kiss continued. Then it was suddenly over; the Doctor pulling back with a horrified look.

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't hav-" Rose cut him off with another consuming kiss.

Rose slowly pulled away afterwards; giving little pecks on the Doctor's addictive lips as she did so. Then she smiled at him; running her fingers through his hair, fixing it into its natural form instead of the ruffled way she made it look.

"Don't be sorry, I kissed first." She smiled; that tongue-in-teeth smile that she knew he loved.

His eyes went to her lips and he blushed, causing her to smile wider.

"But..," he began softly but she shook her head.

"I have been with John for fifty years and on my own for twenty now, Doctor. I am an old woman, and I know that you might not want me around any-" this time it was her that was kissed quiet.

"Of course I want you with me! I love you, Rose Tyler!" he said quickly; then realized what he had just said.

His hearts jumped into his throat as she stared at him with wide eyes. He felt nervous, and anxious. What if _she_ didn't love _him_ anymore. The Doctor fought to swallow his own saliva, waiting, just waiting for her to say something, anything.

Then a rush of relief ran through him as she smiled; that special smile he loved.

"I love you too, my Doctor. Always have, always will, no matter what form you're in." She smiled brilliantly at him, pulling him down for another kiss.

The Doctor pulled her closer against him so there wasn't even air between them. He kissed her again with an overflowing happiness. Insistently, he pressed his lips to hers; over and over again, so much that she began to laugh, but then he just started kissing everywhere he could on her face.

She pulled away, laughing harder, and gave him a quick hard kiss again. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Come with me!" He said quickly "Travel with me again!"

Her grin got brighter as her own heart did a flip in her chest then she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Run," was all she said before taking his hand, and running off towards the TARDIS. Their laughter echoing just like old times.

There was so much he had to show her, Amy and Rory, Barcelona-the planet of course-, and he needed to scan her too; see if her forever was now his forever...he would do that as soon as they got to the TARDIS.

He finally got his Rose back!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright! I'm so surprised by the amount of review I got! I honestly didn't expect so much in so little time. I'm so happy! Since this is my first Doctor Who fan fic, I had low expectations but I wanted to try. Thank you all so much for reviewing! oh! btw, These aren't beta'ed...mistakes are all my own.**

* * *

**I'm Back**

**xDoctor Whox**

* * *

The Doctor pretty much crashed into the TARDIS as he tried to open the door and continue running at the same time. Both him and Rose laughed as they fell through the door. The Doctor grinned widely as Rose fell on him and he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her.

Rose heard the TARDIS hum in happiness and felt a warmth encase her mind. She laughed softly this time and sent the feeling right back, grinning at the console.

She then stared down at her Doctor and smiled softly. She stroked his cheek and slowly leaned down until their noses were touching.

"Doctor...?" Rose whispered so quietly

"Yes, Rose?" the Doctor echoed her tone

"Do you...really not mind me being here? I-...I don't want to ruin anything you have made for yourself." Rose carefully kept her reluctance from her face but absently bit her lip in the fear that her Doctor would say that he was perfectly happy without her and didn't want her anymore.

The Doctor smiled. "Silly Rose," he said, "no matter what, I have always wanted you with me."

Rose grinned, saying, "You can really say what you want now, huh?"

The Doctor actually began to blush as he looked away from her. He mumbled something; it was to quiet for Rose to hear. She leaned closer and tilted her head with a curious hum, silently urging him to repeat what he said. The Doctor took a deep breath and his blush grew

"It's not so hard after-" he paused and sighed, embarrassed, "you see...I've talked to you a lot, well,...I've told your hologram many things."

Rose's eyebrows rose and slowly she began to grin again. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's lips, then giggled as the Doctor immediately leaned up to kiss back. With no guilt, she continued the kiss. She moaned softly as she felt her Doctors tongue slowly taste her lips then press against her teeth. She shivered hard but felt hesitation. Maybe they were going to fast, maybe they were doing this to soon. They had only just found each other again.

Her Doctor pressed his tongue to her teeth again, a slightly needy sound coming from his throat. A rush of heat settled itself in her stomach and she lost her reasons. Rose opened her mouth to the Doctors tongue and gasped as the wet muscle shot into her mouth. She gripped the Doctor's shoulders tightly and pushed herself closer. She opened her mouth wider, pressing her tongue against the Doctor's in a mock fight that she willingly lost.

The Doctor growled in his throat as Rose gave her own needy sound as he ravished her mouth. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him, his mind going blank as the taste/smell/feel of _Rose_ clogged his senses. He suddenly flipped them over, settling himself over her on the glass floor.

His mind strove to hers but his reigned it back harshly. He couldn't link, he knew it, she wasn't telepathic. Even though he craved the feeling of another mind with his own, he knew he could survive. Almost like he was trying to make up for the lack on mind connection, the Doctor pressed harder against Rose, snogging her intensely.

Rose keened, arching up against the Doctor, grabbing at his shirt. She yanked him closer still, her legs rising to wrap around his narrow hips. The press of their bodies and their lips caused her mind to go so fuzzy. Her lungs burned with the need for air, making her pull her head up, away from her Doctor's lips. Rose whimpered as the Doctor's lips scorched her neck, his cool lips against her heated skin feeling like hot ice. Suddenly, she could feel it, the darkness trying to take over. She bit her lip harshly, now pushing at her Doctor's chest

"Doctor," she gasped "Need- need to stop."

"Can't- can't, Rose, need, _Rose_..." He rasped, even though he now tried to pull away but at the same time, he tried to get closer.

"R-remember? Not aging, me, traveling, long time." She strained to find words to distract him as she struggled with herself.

Rose could feel the darkness trying to take over her mind. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, needing to calm down. She forced her barriers to thicken, locking the _thing _deeper in the depth of her mind.

When she opened her eyes - in control again - she saw her Doctor crouched over her, head rested gently on her chest. Rose smiled shakily, knowing that her heart was still pounding; he could probably hear it too.

Slowly the Doctor lifted his head. He didn't look at her yet as he stood on shaky legs. He offered his hand to Rose, pulling her up when she took it. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, as he stared at her hands. He took a few deep breaths, trying to push through the haze of arousal and affection he felt. He needed to concentrate on more important matters! Though, kissing Rose was one of the most important matters in his mind, along with hugging Rose and holding her hand. Not to mention, seeing her smile. The Doctor closed his eyes and physically shook his head, trying to clear it.

Finally after a few more moments, he turned his green gaze to her golden brown eyes and said, "I want to find out why you aren't aging."

Rose almost flinch, but just barely stopped herself. She bit her lip, her eyes refusing to meet the Doctors eyes. Then she took a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling shame, and said, "I already know why."

Silence.

"...What?" He stared wide eyed at her, an unknown feeling now encasing him. He felt uneasy yet he still asked, "What do you mean? How then?"

Rose stayed silent, her eyes closed as she slowly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Rose?" The Doctor took a step closer, his hand reaching out for her but then he stopped.

She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye, "I guess you could say...I ate a demon." She laughed softly, even now it almost sounded like a joke. But it wasn't, even though she wished it was.

"What!?" The Doctor frowned, his forehead crinkling in confusion and surprise.

Rose looked away, frowning. What had happened...it still haunted her dreams, never leaving her mind. Even now, the memories scared her and she couldn't help but to wonder if she would always be able to stay in control or...Rose shook her head and forced herself to smile.

"Like I said, I ate a demon." She kept her gaze away, slightly shrugging.

"But-," the Doctor stuttered, staring at her with disbelief, "but demons aren't real. Those are myths!"

Rose felt herself laugh, a sort of bitter 'I-wish-that-were-true' laugh. She smiled with irony and said, "What about the devil in the pit? On Krop Tor? He was real...even said that I would fall in battle."

The Doctor looked away, a hidden pain in his eyes as he remembered that day; how...scared and lost he felt, how guilty.

"Rose, I'm so-" the Doctor started when the TARDIS doors suddenly burst open.

Amy stormed in, looking angry, and behind her was Rory, looking slightly uncomfortable. She looked around for a mere moment before her eyes landed on the Doctor, bypassing Rose.

"Doctor! Why the hell did you run off like that!" Amy said then noticed Rose, she frowned heavily, "-who is she?!"

Rose looked away from the Doctor and arched her eyebrow at the red headed girl. There was really no call for the yelling. Then again, Rose tried to think back if she ever did that when she first started.

The Doctor leaped back, blushing, "A-amy! Sorry, didn't mean to just- well," he coughed to clear his throat, to give himself a moment to think, "I just-"

Rose stepped towards the couple, hand outstretched as she said, "I'm R-"

"Fortuna!" Rory exclaimed, his eyes going wide. He dropped down to his knees, quickly lowering his head and placing his fist over his heart. His old roman instincts urging him to show his reverence.

"Oh...," Rose looked back at the Doctor, "You did do that, almost forgot," Rose giggled happily "I still think that was kinda cute, sculpting me." She grinned as the Doctor grinned back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Rory! Quit it!" Amy quickly pulled Rory from his lowered position then glared at the Doctor, "You gonna explain or what?"

Rose looked between her Doctor and this Amy then stepped away, "I'll give you guys some time."

"Wait Rose-" the Doctor began but she was already gone, he sighed in irritation, wishing that his companions had been a few minutes later. He rubbed the back of his head again then began quickly

"I left because I saw Rose. Rose is a former companion that I thought I'd never see again. And Rory," he looked at his male companion, "it's about half half, technically she is Fortuna but she isn't. She was, you could say, the inspiration!" he grinned.

"That all? Good. Bye!" the Doctor began to run to the stairs Rose went to but then stopped and doubled back. He quickly flipped the switches and threw the TARDIS into the Vortex then turned and ran again.

He made his way past the different doors, mentally asking the TARDIS where Rose was. She told him that Rose was in the library, so he ran all the way there. He stopped abruptly in front of the door and stared, suddenly feeling nervous. He licked his lips and slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head harshly and put his hand to the knob instead. Without letting himself think about it, he turned the knob and let himself into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was watching Doctor Who Season 1 again and I saw how much the Doctor and Jack love Rose. When Rose was 'disintegrated', saddest moment in season 1 yet one of the best cause it shows how much those two were willing to go for Rose. Also this is still unbeta'ed.**

* * *

**xDoctor Whox**

* * *

Rose allowed her fingers to trail over the spine's of the books as she walked down the isle on the library. She sighed softly, her mind not really allowing her much room for thought or emotion besides fear. Fear of what the Doctor would think of her now.

She told him...she actually told him.

Rose let out a shuddering sigh and lay her forehead against one of the books. She bit her lip harshly, trying to push back her own darkness. She couldn't help but to laugh bitterly, whispering, "Yea, great job Rose...now he will definitely want to stay with you."

Rose felt warmth encase her mind and a reassuring feeling coming from the TARDIS. She smiled and looked at the wall, giggling softly.

"Thank you, lovely. You always knew how to make me feel better." she said in a whispered tone.

'_Of course, I will always look over what is mine._'

Rose jolted slightly, hearing the feminine voice in her head. She stared wide eyed at the TARDIS wall and quickly said "Lovely? Was that you?"

'_Yes, you can hear me now, my wolf. Do not worry, you are meant to be here with my thief. We are all together once more, and we will stay that way._'

Rose took another shuddering breath then shakily laughed. A rush of happiness ran through her and her laughter grew, though, even to her own mind it was beginning to sound hysterical.

"That's wonderful, lovely. Really. It's just a little much to take in right now..." she grinned to herself, placing her hand over her face, "Gods, I thought I'd be all shock free by now."

Rose then stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath then grinned widely.

"Gotta say though, best shock I've gotten in a long while." she said with a short laugh then stayed silent for a few moments before adding in a slightly small voice, "Do...do you think our forever's match now?"

Rose could hear the amused hum of the sentient ship before she answered '_You will soon see._'

Rose opened her mouth to reply when the library door opened. She quickly shut her mouth and let her face take on a neutral yet pleasant expression as she turned.

"Doctor..." she whispered.

"Rose, uh-" the Doctor stuttered slightly, stepping forward until he was a few feet away from her.

"How was your conversation with your companions?" Rose asked, giving him a line to hold onto.

The Doctor smiled, "It was well enough. Always asking questions, I gave the bare minimal-"

"Like always?" Rose interrupted with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

The Doctor chuckled, rubbing the back of his head again, "Yea. Couldn't help it, wanted to get back to you." The Doctor blushed when his mind comprehended what he said. He placed his hand over his mouth, his cheeks burning. He felt like he was just continuously embarrassing himself. Though, maybe it wasn't so bad, as long as Rose continued to smile and laugh like that.

Rose giggled, smiling so widely that her cheeks began to hurt. She stepped forward and rested her hand on her Doctor's cheek. She stroked it softly and then kissed the same cheek gently.

"You've gotten sweeter. Making me feel so special again." Rose said softly then moved back to the bookshelf, "You treat every girl like this?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" The Doctor stepped forward again, his face earnest, wanting to prove that he only treated her this way.

Rose laughed again, making the Doctor look at her confused. She grinned, "Relax, just joking, me."

"Oh." the Doctor said, looking away for a moment. For once his mind was failing to give him something to say, something to make her continue to talk. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, struggling to think of anything to spew out. He gripped his own hands, just so he wouldn't reach for hers, then took one subconscious step forward as he spoke, "So what do you think?"

He spreads his arms and turns in a full 360. When he faces Rose again, he is grinning sheepishly.

"Didn't get to ask you before. Was a bit..preoccupied." He grinned wider

Rose leaned against the bookcase, trying and failing to stifle a grin. She spun her finger slowly and the Doctor obeyed, spinning around, slower this time. Rose allowed her eyes to roam the Doctor's' new body, taking in the differences again. This time, she allowed herself to think of him in a naughty light. She took in his long legs, his handsome face, then she gazed at his large hands. Immediately, she wanted to grab his hand and hold it within hers again.

"Well" she said, snapping herself out of her own thoughts, "still pretty," she grinned mischievously then continued, "I like it. Bow ties' a nice addition, reminds me of a young teacher."

The Doctor grinned and played with his bow tie. He took a few steps closer to Rose, allowing a -to far away- foot between them.

"So, how did you get here?" He asked, curious.

"Ah, was wondering when you'd ask that." Rose grinned, "Normal dimension hopper. It opened a hole then closed it right behind me."

"What did you do with it?"

"Destroyed it afterwards, didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Plus...I don't really have anyone waiting for me on that side." Rose smiled sadly.

The Doctor frowned to himself, quickly thinking of something to take Rose's mind off her sadness. He smiled then said, "Did you go to any other planets?"

Rose suddenly grinned at that question and nodded, saying, "Yep, was able to build a ship that was made for speed. Had to stay on linear time but...it was fun. I got to learn many new things."

The Doctor grinned, almost laughing a little at Rose's proud expression. He continued that line of questioning, "Where did you go then?"

Rose chuckled and answered, "Well, went to Raxacoricofallapitorious! Strange place that is. Peaceful but the people in the parallel are blue instead of green, strange, huh? Also got to go to the Marax moons, Riccon 7, Aigis Sol, Gigaal 9, and lots more. All were interesting, an those are some of the ones that I went to by myself. Some bad places too, like Figurate, seriously, that place smelt like bad cheese. Don't know how they can stand it."

As Rose spoke, the Doctor's mind ran through different thoughts and urges. He just wanted to pull her into his arms -see if they still felt like they were made for each other-, kiss her lips once more -much more than once if he had the choice-, and just fill his mind with _her_.

The Doctor took those last steps and embraced her, his arms encasing her completely. Rose's scent wafted into his nose, filling his mind with honey and banana's.

"Sorry just...you still fit perfectly." His arms wrapped tighter around her, his fingertips barely brushing his own ribs.

Rose sighed softly, feeling safe, a feeling that she had not felt in many years. She burrowed her face into her Doctor's chest and pushed her arms under his jacket. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching the back of his shirt tightly. She nodded, not willing to remove her head from the Doctor's chest to verbally answer him.

The Doctor inhaled deeply then chuckled, "You smell like banana's." he said happily.

Rose blushed and mumbled against the Doctor's shirt, "Missed you, so always got banana scented things. Guess the scent just stuck."

The Doctor grinned and hugged Rose tighter saying, "My banana scented Rose." without thinking then blushed darkly again as Rose giggled happily.

"Yea. Always." She said softly.

The Doctors hearts tightened in his chest and he squeezed her tighter against him again. Always, that was a word he now put to her. She _always_ had his hearts, she was _always_ on his mind, she was _always_ the one who he wished for the most. His breath hitched in his throat and he couldn't stop the relief and awe in his tone as he said

"_Always_ my Rose."

This time, Rose's breath caught in her throat. She smiled and slowly nuzzled her Doctor again, inhaling the scent that was him. He always smelt like time, or at least, what she imagined time would smell like if it had a scent. She pressed closer to the Doctor, as if they could merge together and slowly asked,

"Are...Are you _my_ Doctor?" Her voice beseeching him to think on it, to give her an answer that he was 100% sure of. Still, he answered with no hesitation.

"_Always._"


End file.
